Forbidden territory
by DrytearsStolenkisses
Summary: Starts from end of indigo spell. Zoe is trying to get to grips with being at Palm Springs and with this being her first assignment their dad is coming to check on them, but there is another reason, something bad has happened. Sydney is struggling to cope with new problems and trying to keep Adrian and her relationship a secret things are worse than they have ever been.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction tell me what you think of it, and if I should carry it on! Hope you like it r&r please X**

**p.s. it starts straight after the end of the indigo spell.**

**- I do not own the characters they belong to the amazing richelle mead**

**Plot - Starts after Zoe's arrival. Sydney is confused and doesn't know what to do with Zoe now in plam springs, along with pretending that she hates the vampires she also has to deal with her and Adrian's new relationship. Will she keep it a secret from Zoe and will anyone else find out.? Zoe is yet to adjust to life with Sydney, but with their father coming to visit to check that zoe is okay due to and a new problem on their hands Sydney is in deeper than she thought possible. Will she make it through a new year at Palm springs or will her dad take her away before she can save the people she loves?**

**Prologue - Zoe's arrival.**

Zoe hugged me again,

"oh Sydney! This is going to be great!" She exclaimed, "We are going to be together all the time!"

I stared, it was all I was able to do under the circumstances. Zoe was here. Right in front of me, 5'2, brown hair, my eyes. Zoe. As I continued to stare at her I noticed the excitement etched on her face, something mine should be mirroring. But I wasn't, then again I wasn't meant to think of vampires as family, let alone make out with one. Wasn't meant to delve into the forbidden territory of magic, and under no circumstances whatsoever am I allowed to get rid of my Alchemist tattoo. But I did, and look where all of this has got me, or should I say who it has got me! Zoe, my sister. An Alchemist.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to richelle mead, sorry for any spelling mistakes need a beta, read and review plz x**

**P.s. this story is co-written with wonderdummied! **

I lay in bed wondering how this had happened. _You know why it's happened Sydney, you __broke the rules no one breaks the rules but you did. And now you know why you don't. _Zoe was currently in the bathroom setting things up and most likely chucking my things around, I am shattered I haven't slept in 28 hours, and I won't to anytime soon. As Zoe is new to campus I am going to have to show her around and then we will head straight to lunch. No rest for the wicked as they say.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sydney you in there? Open up, I need to ask you something," I didn't move. I hoped that she would leave before Zoe came out of the bathroom. I did not need Jill harassing me right now with questions most likely about Adrian.

"Sydney are you okay? I know you're in there, open up." She knocked even louder this time. Realising that she wasn't going to leave, I heaved myself off the bed and headed for the door. Opening it slowly so as not to make too much noise i popped my head round it.

"Not now Jill my sister Zoe is here, I need you to tell the others, I won't be able to tell them unless I bring Zoe and I'm not quite ready for that." I paused expecting Jill to say okay and leave, but it just wouldn't be Jill if she had. "Sydney, what do you mean your sisters here? Does that mean your leaving? Should I tell Adrian.." I gave her a dare glare, I was too tired to explain.

"Just find Eddie he will know what to do, now go and-" I was cut off by Zoe who had appeared behind me at some point.

"Who's that, and why are you whispering syd?"

_Shouldn't Have broke the rule_s. Now what...

I opened the door all the way allowing Zoe to see Jill and I guessed from her sharp intake of breath Zoe knew who she was. "errr Jill- Princess Jillian here was just asking if I would take her to her...um.. her feeding. Weren't you?" I gave Jill I look that meant _follow my lead. " _oh yeh, erm feeding. Right" I mentally slapped my forehead, real smooth. Zoe now more composed scaned us up and down, I discreetly stepped away from Jill trying to look disgusted. "Well I'm pleased to meet you princess (Zoe looked anything but pleased) but as my sister was saying" Zoe gestured to me "I believe that your guardian could assist you as we all know here that bringing Sydney along to your despicable way of eating in rather unfair."

So Zoe was just like my dad. Things were just getting better and better, I was hoping to persuade Zoe that Moroi and Dhampirs weren't all that bad a bit later on. But from what she had just said it seems like that will be a lot trickier than I first thought.

"Yes I agree, go find eddi- guardian Eddie. He is probably willing to assist you." And without another word Jill just turned round and left. _We're are gonna need some practice on this_ I mentally noted.

I shut the door and turned around to find Zoe shaking on the bed. I rushed over to her thinking the worst. Sitting next to her on the bed I cradled her "Zoe what's the matter?"

Zoe looked up with tears in her eyes, "I was trying so hard to be brave like you, if she hadn't left I probably would have broken down in front of her. Im not like you Sydney, I'm not brave. How you can stand to be in the same room as them amazes me"

"Don't worry about it too much Zoe, you'll get used to it, i still get scared to be around then (_lier_) it just takes time. Why don't we go look round campus, you need to be familer with everyone so there are no mistakes meaning that your going to have to meet the rest of your 'family'" l stared at her waiting for a reply. Slowly she got up, wiped her eyes and touched her tattoo as if doing so would make her stronger, if only she knew what it really did.

"Your right Sydney, as always' she smirked at me 'lets tour this place and meet...them. I want to look as good as you when dad gets here." I smiled, happy for her maybe, if her devotion to me was as strong as she was making out to be she wouldn't be so hard to persuade.

Zoe moved around to her bed to get her pepper spray, like it would do anything against a vampire, but I let her take it so as to give her a sense of comfort anyway. I reached across to my well organised bedside table and reached to grab my phone just as it buzzed. A message from Adrian, no doubt he had sensed Jill's confusion now probably mirrored.

_hey celery stick ;) _

_wats up wiv Jill she was all confused and scared and its scaring me! Missing you_

_your very handsome and attractive boyfriend._

_p.s. still not feeling the celery stick x_

Despite the reason behind the message I smiled.

"Who's that Sydney?" Zoe's vice penetrated my daydream. "Oh err it was just my erm teacher yeh I haven't handed in my homework yet."

"That doesn't sound like you syd" Zoe's voice was questioning, "yeh well it's just the vampires and everything it can get a bit distracting" I hastily replied. Zoe just shrugged her shoulders, obviously not that bothered.

Quickly I replied to the text,

_hey, don't worry about it, it's not life threatening , as per usual :) I will tell you later, I can't talk right now. What do you mean handsome boyfriend? I've got a delirious boyfriend if that's who your on about ;) _

_love your Sydney _

_p.s. I'm absolutely loving the Celery stick!_

I placed my phone in my pocket and headed towards the door, I wrapped my hand around the handle as I waited for Zoe. Noticing that I was ready she clambered over her bed brushed herself down and walked towards me.

"Let's view campus!" she said excitedly. "come on then" I said "let's go explore," together we opened the door and headed down the stairs to reception to get her a map.

As we waited by the desk for the receptionist to get the map Zoe looked at me and said "Sydney, where's dad gonna stay when he comes". I looked at her as if she had gone crazy,

"why would dad be coming here?".

"I told you," she said "to check up on how I'm doing." I literally froze, dad was coming here? crap.

"Here's your Map enjoy your day" I robotically took the map from the receptionists hand and Zoe had to say thank you for me. I was to shocked, dad was coming. I was in trouble if he noticed my weird behaviour. While I could get away with it with Zoe, her not knowing what 'normal' behaviour around vampires actually looks like, with Dad...I had no chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Character belong to Richelle mead not me, looking for a beta sorry for spelling mistakes. Enjoy x**

Zoe and I spent the whole morning walking around campus and meeting new people. With it being the weekend not many people were about so luckily there were no questions about the rest of our 'family' or did anyone mention anything I had planned or done with the rest of our 'family' that would seem too friendly for our alchemist standards. At first I showed her the main layout of the school and then each room she would have lessons in, some of the teachers were in there when we visited but not many. She met her English teacher miss Smith. She is someone I have never had or seen before, she was a small and stout woman with dark brown verging on black hair cut into a block bob with a full fringe, she wore cat like glass with a black rim and diamonds. The other teacher we met was mr Johnson, we will both be having science together with him. He is a tall man with no hair and a small goatee.

Apart from that we didn't meet any other teachers and we only passed several people along the way two of which I talk to in French class, Amy and Alisha, but the others I didn't know. Zoe made friends with a girl named Megan, and as she knew we were related she just assumed us both having the same tattoo was a family thing and thought nothing of it. So that is now are reason...it's a family thing. Zoe spent a lot of time chatting to Megan so by the time we had finished the tour it was already lunch. I had thought I would at least get some time to freshen up before lunch. However I did learn that the only lessons we will have together are science, math and history with mrs twelliger, who, thankfully wasn't in today.

As we made our way to dinner the fear on Zoe's face was evident, it was the first time she would meet all of her 'family' bar Adrian and Dimitri and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it either. I grabbed her hand to comfort both her and me. My insides were churning away it was like an aeroplane race was going on in my stomach and never ending. I just hoped beyond hope that Eddie had realised what was going on and told everyone to act hostile toward us.

We walked in step side by side until we reached the door, there were only a few teachers in there monitoring our behaviour, though to me it seemed pointless as the only people in there were a group of overly giggling girls, about eight, and a group of tall tanned guys sitting in the corner playing cards. And of course in the very middle in plain view were our 'family', Eddie, Jill, and Angelina. Beside me Zoe pulled me back for a few seconds, she just stared at me with worry waiting for me to suppress her worry with comforting words.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you, besides I'm with you just act normally and I know it's hard but make it look like they are family or people will get suspicious, and we don't want that now do we?"

To terrified to talk she simply just nodded her head. I grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her through the empty corridor towards our 'family'. As I approached them the aeroplanes in my stomach increased speed. _please oh please don't get up to hug me. _We neared the table and apprehensively I nodded to each of them curtly whilst addressing them by the formal names.

"Princess jillian, guardian Eddie, guardian Angelina" I elbowed Zoe in the side telling her it was her turn to address them, but all she managed was a nod of the head to search of them. Eddie then nodded to us each saying,

"miss sage, miss sage." Behind Eddie I could she Angelina smirking at the formalness of our conversation and the fact that Eddie had said 'miss sage' twice. In spite of myself I couldn't help but smirk a little. Boy was this gonna be fun.

Eddie, being the gentleman he is, got up and offered us his seat and the one next to it and he went round the other side to sit down. It was a rectangular table with three seats on each side, Eddie, Jill and Angelina occupied the one side whilst I sat in the the middle on the other side with Zoe to my right. As we sat down Zoe whispered to me 'that's weird'. However being a vampire, and a nosy one at that Angelina asked 'whats weird'. Zoe looked down embarrassed,

"We'll that you gave us your seat I mean I didn't think your kind would do that." The way she said 'your kind' sent chills my spine. I could see Jill mentally fighting her self not to comment. I gave her a thankful look as she released a sigh.

"Well Zoe this is your family I guess and er... Yeh there are two other people Adrian and Dimirti but they don't actually attend the school. Adrian goes to a art collage whilst dimirti Stays at the house. Zoe listened to each word I said trying her best to forget she was sitting at a tale with vampires.

"Right" Angelina said "off the boring stuff, what's for dinner?" At this Zoe paled obviously thinking they were going to drink blood. Angelina noticed this and laughed "chill Zoe I don't mean what you think, unless...you want me to drink blood. Besides I'm dhampir I don't drink blood." I shot Angelina a death glare and she obviously noticed as she swiftly shut up.

"Oh I knew that ju..just getting used to things I guess" Zoe was obviously embarrassed by the way her cheeks turned a vibrant shaded of Red. Jill suddenly spoke up,

"yeh getting used to someone being upset and then all of a sudden they are more than happy makes you want to ask questions to help you get used to things" Jill practically spat the words through her teeth as she glared at me. She turned her heard to Zoe and out on a overly cheery smile and continued, "I'm guessing you have questions don't you Zoe feel free to ask it sure it will help you _understand_ things wont it?"

I just sat there like a fish, gormless. If only I had a second memory as well.

"oh no.. Don't worry, in fact, Im quite tired getting used to things sure does make you sleepy." She made a nervous laugh and placed her hands on the table pushing herself up, "you know I think I'll just head up to bed, I'm not that Hungry anyway." As she turned to leave I quickly stood up and walked with her. However she prevented me from doing this saying I needed eat as she must have been a hungry task showing her around. But understanding that she needed some time alone I let her go, watching her every move until she left the room. And like that I changed. Turning so fast I started seeing starts in the corner of my eyes I head back to the table.

"really Jill" Angelina sniggered at the fact that Jill 'the princess' was getting told off. "and you Angelina you should know better than that, to scare her was stupid, she's finding adjusting hard enough as it is!" One minute I'm angry at Zoe for being here and the next I'm angry because she hasn't stayed. I'm fight my family either way. My real blood family, or my closer nicer 'adopted' family. _ Can a girl get a break?!_

_"_I'm sorry okay I was just trying to ease the tension, you should have heard yourselves, all your formalities." Angelina looked ready to start a fight.

"okay just please don't do it again, I've missed you guys and I couldn't act like I had and I don't want to start a fight with you because by the looks of things these times of acting normal around each other are gonna be cut short."

"why?" Jill enquired. i was about to reply, but Eddie beat me to it.

"because Jill, if we act friendly towards Sydney in front of Zoe she will be likely to report her to the achelmists for suspicious behaviour and then she will get taken away." Jill just made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"And I'll probably get taken to reeducation centre which isn't pretty" I added.

"Okayyyyyy, now that's sorted can we please eat?" Whined Angelina.

"yes we can now eat" both Eddie and Jill said this at the same time and looked at each other and blushed. I coughed "right then I'm off ill go see how Zoe's doing, and remember we can't act as close anymore or she will get suspicious," I turned to look pointedly at Angelina "and don't be mean". I hugged them each in turn and headed out of the hall, leaving Angelina standing there flabbergasted as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

I had nearly reached the door when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Jill looking at me. "I don't know what's happened between you and I'm not asking to know but he wants me to tell sweet and I quote 'hope your dreams are sweet tonight', whatever that means, he said you'd understand."

I smiled to myself realising he would be visiting me tonight in a spirit dream, this made me more eager to get back to my dorm. "Yeh I know what it means, and I'm sorry for being harsh on you this morning, I was shocked and unprepared."

"Don't worry sydney I understand we'll talk about it later you need to check on Zoe." I started at Jill and gave her a hug, she truly was like Zoe, a sister in the making. "Bye then Sydney sweet dreams"

"you too" I replied as I brusquely walked off and headed back to my dorm, excited to be seeing Adrian again tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter as promised, before tomorrow, there will be no kicking me. Because I don't want to rush it too much, I am going to split this chapter in two and post the other half tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer - don't own the characters the amazing richelle mead does. **

The cold evening air surrounded me like a thick coat, goosebumps appeared on my arms and legs, despite being in an extremely hot place there was still the occasional cold night. I rubbed my arms up and down as I made my way to Zoe's and my dorm thinking about Adrian and his visit tonight. What did he want? Was it just to see me, or was there a reason? Not that I really minded though. I missed him, I didn't care that it had been a day since I had last saw him, it could have been minutes ago and it would still seem years. As I turned the corner I heard a strange muffling sound, no doubt some pupils fitting in a last minute snog before they headed to bed. Normally this type of behaviour wasn't tolerated here, but with it being the holidays and half the teachers, and nearly all the pupils gone, no one really seemed to care. Or they just didn't have the guts to interrupt an intense snogging session without seeming like a stalker.

Making a quick u-turn, I swiftly made my way back using a different route, a longer route. A route that would mean less time spent with Adrian. I hoped against hoped that Zoe had gone to sleep, I couldn't deal with her right now, I needed someone to rant to about all my problems and them have a hug and get told I would sort everything out. Though not the person who would usually do this, I couldn't deny I didn't like the occasional hug afterwards, especially if it came from Adrian.

Adrian, my boyfriend. _a vampire. _but it didn't scare me anymore, the only thing that's scared me know were the strigori and a very pissed off Abe Mazur.

I fumbled in my pocket for my dorm key, Zoe had locked it, most likely because she didn't want anyone to come in and see her crying. I know I should probably have came and comforted her but I needed time with everyone else for a bit. I was going to have enough of Zoe from now on.

The door clicked open, and I quietly pushed it open, begging for Zoe to be asleep. The lights were off, that's a good start. I gently pushed the door to and tiptoed over to my bed, removing my sandals and coat and heading for the bathroom. As I passed Zoe's bed I noticed she wasn't in it, panicking, I ran to the wall and flicked on the light switch. I still couldn't see Zoe in her bed. Despite knowing for a fact that Zoe wasn't in there I still ran over to the bed and tossed the quilt's about expecting to find Zoe scrunched up in a ball playing hide and seek like we used to. I stood there for a few seconds thinking who I should tell first, vampire or teacher? but before I could decide I heard I rustling in the bathroom. Hesitantly I walked over to the bathroom door, I could hear _singing? _I reached out for the door handle, when suddenly the door was shoved in my face and I fell to the ground face first.

"oh shit! Sydney! What were you doing behind the door? Why didn't you say you were back? Are you hurt? Do yo..." it was only Zoe, but she had still managed to give me a nose bleed. I pushed myself up off the floor and interrupted her babbling. Seeing as I has stopped her talking she switchers her attention to helping me off the floor, in the same rushed manner as her speaking.

"It's okay Zoe, it's just a nose bleed, just help me up and get me a tissue it's making a mess." She grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom with my head tipped up.

"errr...Sydney, what happened to my bed?" I turned around to see the mess I had created, the pillows and quilt were strewn all over the place. "Doesn't matter, I just need a tissue."

We made our way to the bathroom and I season the toilet seat as Zoe got me a bit of which use which I place and my nose and pinched. Once it had calmed down a bit Zoe sat down on the baths rim facing me.

"I'm sorry Sydney, I didn't know you had come back." I could see the pain on her face, she really felt bad.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, I should have said I was back and not creep up on you." we just sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, me holding a tissue on my nose and Zoe sitting what looked to be rather painfully on the edge of the bath. Zoe suddenly pipped up, "I'm sorry for leaving you with them, I just wasn't as ready as I thought I was. And what's it's"

"Angeline"

"yeh well her comment about eating it just scarred me a bit." She looked shamefully at her feet a which she scuffed on the edge of the bath.

"hey it's not your fault, she can be a bit-"

"Inconsiderate?" Zoe suggested, a bit harsher than I would have liked, but then again an alchemist shouldn't think something like that harsh. So I just went with it! "Yeah, she can be. But at the end of the day what we gonna do about it?" I left my question hanging in the air for Zoe to think about as I checked my tissue. "I think it's stopped."

Zoe came out of her gaze, "good good, and I'm sorry about that I really didn't mean to." There was no point in me trying to suppress her guilt, she would still feel bad anyway. I got up and flushed the toilet paper down the toilet and quickly rinsed my hands. "Im just gonna have a wash Zoe, you go get in bed." She did so without any comment, most likely thinking I was sending her out because I was displeased with her. I wasn't, I just find it weird having someone watch me have a wash.

After having a wash I went back into the bedroom and grabbed some pyjamas. A pair of deep blue shorts and a red tank top where on the top. I no longer cared about what I wore to bed, I could change it as soon I was in the spirit dream. Once I was all tucked up in bed I switched off the bedroom light and tried my best to drift off to sleep. However this was soon proved impossible with every two seconds Zoe would turn over and fidget in her bed, letting out a long over dramatic sigh. After twenty minutes of this I sat up and switched on my beside lamp.

"What's the matter Zoe?" She pretended to squint at the light as if she hand actually been asleep.

"nothing, nothing." She was obviously lying and I couldn't deal with it rignow is. "There obviously is so spit it out now, I'm trying to get to sleep, ah haven't had sleep since Leo nights ago." I was cranky and she could tell, I mean who couldn't?

"it's doesn't matter sydney, your obviously in no mood to talk so i'll just go to sleep." and with that's ushering turned over and went to sleep muttering, "turn the light off." And so I did, finally able to go to sleep. Hallelujah.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I grew increasingly tired, it probably took me the most of two minutes to fall asleep before I felt the sensation of being dragged into my long awaited spirt dream.

**review please, next half should be up by Tuesday at the latest and tomorrow afternoon at the earliest X**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n -Hey guys, so here is the long awaited spirit dream with Adrian, hope you like it! Sorry for slow update was busy.**

"Hey sage," Adrian's voice floated through the air, though I could not see him, the smell that reached my nose was divine. The musky scent of the all too familiar mustang surrounded me, and welcomed it with pleasure. I felt the comforting arms of Adrian snake their way around my waist, his mouth nuzzling the side of my neck, I breathed in the scent of his cologne and heaved a sigh, letting the fumes run up my nose, and just like that all the annoyance and fear that had gathered inside of me vanished.

Just like that.

I allowed my eyes to explore my surroundings. We were on the top of a hillside, surrounded by field upon field, green, brown and yellow for as far as the eye could see. Behind us lay the remains of what seemed to be a long forgotten Victorian village. Deteriated houses, old workhouses and farms. A small intamite village far from civilisation. It was then that I noticed that we were on what would have then been a horse and carriage 'car park' and I front of us a tall majestic building, on which there was a silent movie playing to itself.

'Mmm' Adrian's voice was muffled against my neck. " I've missed you so much, I've missed this, just holding you."

I slowly turned around in his arms, "I know what you mean," And I did. I really did "But there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Aww Sage, really, you couldn't have left it for a bit later and just enjoy _this!_" Adrian's voice was agitated. I couldn't exactly blame him, I'd just ruined a perfect moment.

I looked him up and down, noticing he wore a pair of deep sea blue jeans, and a rich green T-shirt, accompanied by a pair of black converse and and pristine silver watch. I stared mesmerised by his emeralds green eyes. Adrian's fingertips gently brushed along my checks, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, revealing my tattoo.

"Your so beautiful Sydney." I blushed under his heavy gaze.

"Adrian!" I whined, he knew i didn't cope well when given compliments so he was obviously making it his purpose in life to make me feel uncomfortable. Nevertheless he dismissed my obvious embarrassment with a flick of his wrist.

"The sun is also a beautiful thing to many people, but to some people it's a pain in the freakin' ass! It's too damn hot." Adrian paused for a moment gazing off into the distance assessing his statement. After a few seconds he looked back at me nodding his head, as it to confirm that it had in fact made sense.

"Are you calling me a 'pain in the ass' Adrian Ivaskov?" I questioned.

Adrian quickly fumbled for words trying to correct his mistake. I knew he meant well but making him speechless was rather amusing. His faced resemble a look of panic so I decided to put him right, besides he was only trying to be romantic._ Like he had to try.  
_

"Adrian it's okay, I'm only teasing." I said whilst trying to suppress my laughter." And like that he was from again.

"Well your mine now so i should be able to pay you as many compliments as I want and not have to panic about scaring you it all comes to do with my charming persona." He gave me a cheeky wink and pulled me in close to his chest. and just like that the cheeky self confident Adrian that I knew and loved was back. _So much for the romantic moments and compliments._

"Seriously though Adrian, we need to talk." everything arhat had happened came back to me, feeling me with dread once again.

"Well why don't we sit down and talk about it then?" he suggested, gesturing to the now visible mustang.

"Let me ma lady," he said as he opened the car door for me, affecting a chivalrous air and bowing in the process.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I smirked as i got into the car, Adrian shutting the door to after me. He made his way around the car smiling to himself. The type of smile that makes you melt on the spot and go weak at the knees. Thankfully, i was already sitting down. I couldn't help but smile to myself either, there was no wonder every girl in the country fell for his irresistibly charming face.

He opened the car door and same down next to me. It was then that I realised that this car had an open top, and the night sky above was filled with stars stat shone brightly. I scanned the car, the seats were made from a rich leather, the most comfiest seats I have ever sat in. However i then noticed the abnormaty of the car, it wasn't a exact replica of Adrian's real mustang, but one with changes. There were no gear sticks or armrests in the middle separating the seats, but instead there was one long seat. There was also an unusual amount of leg space, not that I was complaining. I then noticed that Adrian was peaking at me from the corner of his eye, with his farm stretched along the top the the seats. He no doubt wished for me to snuggle up to him. I wasn't going to pretend I didn't want to either, so I scooted closer to him and rested against the side of his chest, and as I did so his arm curled around my shoulder as if to protect me from the outside world, he was warm and comfy. I snuggeled closer, placing my head between the crook of his neck. straining to look up at him I took in every minute detail of his face. The well define cheek bones, smooth fine lips I had kissed many a time. Those images filled my mind, and I allowed myself to be swept away.

Adrian smiled down at me, and I smiled back, the first true smile I had done all day. This felt right. I felt relaxed, I felt normal. _Because sitting in a dream car in a spirit dream with your vampire boyfriend is normal! For me at least! _

If the old Sydney saw me now she would probably run away screaming and drown herself in a bath of disinfectant.

"So then, what was it you need to tell me?" Adrain asked, his breath hot on the top of my head. I heaved a sigh and told Adrian of my whole day back to front and all the events I had endured since Zoe had arrived. Throughout my retelling a mixture of emotions crossed Adrian's face. Some good and bad, others annoyed or amused. His expression finally landed on protective when I got to the end of my story and told him about being hit by a door. I found this quite sweet and gave him a quick peck on the cheek in return.

"So basically your sister is here, your dad is soon to come, and if either of them even suspect that you are even friendly with us then you'll be sent straight to reeducation centre." I nodded confirming what he'd said.

Its scarring me adrian,you know what will happen to me at the re education centre if i get sent there. and jill, she will be stuck with Angeline. Why isn't anything ever easy for us adrian?"my voice wavered at the end.

"hey Sage, don't worry, we'll get through it, we always do." he rubbed my arm comfortingly. "Maybe you could just throw a fire ball at your dad to get rid of him." I elbowed Adrian in the ribs. Taking things seriously wasn't his speciality. Adrian flinched, acting as if I'd hurt him. Like I actually could!

"Adrian be serious! If we get caught, that's the end of everything. I'll be taken away, re-inked, and brainwashed. Possibly even locked up indefinatliy. In any Case you could be kissing this girl goodbye." I shuddered, remembering what I'd seen the last time I was at the re-education centre.

"I know, I know," he glanced at me intently. "Look, I'm not trying to deny the seriousness of this situation. I get it." The corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk, "but you know me, I'm not a serious guy. And that is why you love me." He pinched my side tickling me making me laugh uncontrollably. For a while my worries were forgotten. Making me forget about my worries for a while.

We continued to tickle fight for a while until Adrian had me pinned down on the seat. His body covered mine, his chest resting against mine. Both our breathing was rapid as we realised are close proximity. Slowly Adrian bent down bringing his lips to mine. He gently brushed them against mine, sending tingles down my spine.

"Im not gonna lose you, Sydney." somehow, i found myself believing him. I melted I to the kiss,pouring every emotion into it.

All to soon I felt the sensation of being woken up, my vision started to blurAnd the feel of Adrian against my skin vanished.

"Adrian! I'm coming to see you with Zoe today." I yelled into the blankness hoping that he could hear me. I blinked several times hoping to see Adrian's familiar and charming face. But instead I was met with the glaring eyes of my now ever present sister. Time to start the day.

**Authors note (I know it looks boring but please read it xx)**

**Hey guys thanks soooo much for all the wonderful reviews. I will take your criticism on board and try my best to improve. Just a few things,**

**1/ For the purpose of this story I have put Dimitri in Palm Springs (sorry I didn't mention that at first) and I'm not going to be including Neil, because a. I don't really feel the need, as I think he would be the character you never mention,and b. I might have accidentally forgot? About him...sorry! (Shamefully hiding)**

**2/ please continue to read this I really appreciate the reviews and the constructive criticism, they make me smile (as long as your nice ;) and I hope to be posting the next chapter today at some point, but bare with me i actually need to write it! Or there's kinda no point in posting...well nothing****.**

**Toodle doo x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, this is a bit of a filler chapter, as the next chapter will be quite long. And I want to make it as good as I can. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**disclaimer - all characters belong to Richelle Mead**.

"Sydney! Wake up all ready!" Zoe whined into my ear. Slowly I rolled over, blinking away the feeling of Adrian, his arms wrapped around me. His soothing voice a gentle breeze in my ear-

"Sydney, come on already!" Zoe's voice brought an abrupt halt to my daydreaming.

"Umm, I'm getting up." I murmured incorrectly, nevertheless Zoe understood me and moved away from my bed, taking the warm quilts with her. I had never been one to lounge about in bed, but with the recent events and lack of sleep, I just wasn't in a mood to move. At all.

I could hear the_ tap tap taping_ of Zoe on her blackberry, her fingers whizzing away at inhumanly speeds. How she learnt to text that fast ill never know! My first thought though was 'she has friends', but i do as well, I'm just not allowed to text vampires. Don't know why! A light breeze drifted over me, not the cold breeze, but the warm and relaxing breeze.

"That was dad," Zoe said in a voice that implied that I had just been questioning her for every little detail. I was too tired for that, but the mention of dad did strike a nerve, and I instantly became more interested.

"yeh?" I asked, encouraging her to continue.

"Well he said that he was done earlier at the alchemist meeting and caught an earlier flight, he should arrive at about 2 this afternoon. He says he can't wait to see you."

_Someones in trouble_! A little voice said in the back of my head. Dad was going to be here in what seven hours? And I had to notify everyone of this news before he arrived, and also introduce Zoe to Adrian and Dimitri. What with Zoe's nerves and trepidation she still had towards vampires it would no doubt delay us as well. And as for dad wanting to see me, well I bet all was wanted was to check to make sure I wasn't 'misbehaving' and that I wasn't to close to the vampires. No doubt the thought of me helping them was still I fear that troubled his mind. No matter how much I did to try and redeemed myself-

_redeem yourself? So that's what you call making out with a vampire_!

Redeem myself from my earlier ' incident' with rose Hathaway, he still doubted me. He'd watch me all right! He'd make sure I wasn't fratinixzing with the 'enemy'. _If only he knew what I did with the 'enemy'! _

Zoe's phone buzzed, indicating another message had appeared. I watched her as she read it, the occasional nod of her head and a 'um' noise to agree, as if she was actually talking to someone. She quickly tapped away a short reply and looked up at me.

"He's coming with some other people as well a..Stanton and..Ian Jansen,do you know them?"

I nodded my head. I knew them all right, they had been at Sonya's wedding with me. And Ian had a crush on me which, I had kind of suggested I was okay with. But only because he had information that I needed. There is no doubt though that he thinks I would like a relationship with him.

"So what are we going to do whilst we wait for dad?" Zoe asked, as she put her phone away in her pocket.

"I think it's time you met the other vampires that are here in Palm Springs." I said and I quickly got out of bed, heading for the bathroom, leaving Zoe no time to comment.

Things are not going well, I can no longer talk to 'the vampires' as friends, instead I have to act repulsed by them. My dad and two alchemists are coming round, what for I don't know! One of them hasa crush on me, and he thinks I return those feelings. How Adrian will react I don't know, doesn't help that he can't react. No ones knows of our relationship, Jill just has suspicions. Obviously. Ms Terwilliger needs to now be no more than a history teacher. And if anything goes wrong, even a tiny bit, it's to the re-education centre with me!

I turn on the shower, the humming noise drowning out all thoughts for now. It's then minutes into the day and I'm already exhausted!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, i am posting it in two halfs as i feel the next bit will be quite long x**

**Disclaimer, all characters belong to Richelle mead. Also beta by wonderdummied.**

**plz review **

Zoe and I headed towards Eddie, Jill and Angeline who were standing around Eddie's car. I scanned the school's parking lot, squinting as the sun's fierce rays obscured my view. There weren't many cars in the lot, and two people stood against a convertible chatting away, oblivious to what was going on around them. Beside me Zoe's breathing was sharp. Though she felt more comfortable, well, as comfortable as she could be around vampires, being surrounded by them in a tightly packed car wasn't exactly a situation she was happy to be in. I felt sorry for her, she has been thrown into this not knowing much. Plus, having only a day to get used to vampires and then to be thrown into a car full of them with no escape isn't a nice position to be in for an alchemist.

We were nearly next to Eddie and the others when Zoe started to slow down.

"Sydney?" she hesitantly asked.

I answered with suspicion lining my voice, "yes?"

"Well...erm...can I quickly pop to the toilet please, I don't want to have to go at their house." The way she said 'their' was bone chilling. I know it shouldn't faze me but I really wish that she knew them like I did, and that she shared my opinions. We're sisters! We should agree with each other, not pretend to be someone else your not.

"Go on then" I said. She quickly marched off to the toilets in reception, pulling down her white shirt in the process. As she turned the corner and I became sure that she was completely gone I swiftly walked over to Eddie, Jill and Angeline, taking this opportunity to inform them of the panicking news.

It seemed like a lifetime before I reached them. But when I did a huge sigh escaped my mouth ending in a smile. I missed being able to talk to them like friends. It felt wrong to treat them with such isolation. But there would be time for that later; right now I need to fill them in. And fast.

I quickly looked over my shoulder, checking again that Zoe was not there. The others must have noticed my unease,

'Sydney, are you alright?'. Jill voice was laced with worry and I couldn't help but feel the urge to give her a hug. Sydney... the voice in my head reminded me why she had asked that question and what I needed to tell them.

'I'm fine thank you Jill, but I'm afraid there's some bad news.' I took a deep breath preparing myself for the shortest way possible I could convey this information. 'You see my dad-'

'Sydney! Dad just called, he has got off the plane, he will be here shortly with those other two. What were their names again?' I turned around to see that Zoe was just a few spaces away from us. God that girl could pee fast!

'Stanton and Ian,' I replied robotically. When was I going to tell them what was going on? There was no time left. I turned back around to face Eddie and the others.

'Ian, crush on you Ian? Ian, Alchemist Ian?' Jill whispered. I nodded my head and looked up to the sky wishing I were anywhere but here, in this situation.

'I'll have to tell you later, but please behave.' I made a point to stare at Angeline who faked a look of offence. Zoe was now by my side a look of fear in her face.

'Are we ready to go then?' Eddie asked as he gestured to the car.

'Yes,' said Zoe, with a firm and curt nod of her head. She had said the word with force and evident distaste. I couldn't help but deflate a little. Eddie, being the gentleman he was smiled at Zoe and opened the door for her whilst Jill walked around the car with Angeline who was pulling rather rude gestures at Zoe. Jill was trying to stop her, but the smile she was trying to hide was obvious. I myself couldn't help but smirk. Shaking my head and getting into the car I held my breath praying that Angeline wouldn't make the car ride too uncomfortable for Zoe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy, and I wanted this to be a good chapter! This chapter is quite long for me so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer. - characters belong to the amazing Richelle mead**

**Beta by the lovely wonderdummied **

**please review! And enjoy x**

The suns heat penetrated the windows as I stared out in front of me at the barren landscape, feeling rather uncomfortable in my current situation. Zoe was leaning against the left window in the back staring blindly ahead. I wonder what thoughts were going through her head, the situation she had been placed in was a rather difficult one for a beginner alchemist. But I had enough problems for myself, starting with the person...vampire...sitting in front of me.  
So far Angeline had proven a new sense, and not just because of her 'vampiryness', but because of the topics she addressed in her conversations. Zoe was trying her best, but everyone in the car could feel her uneasiness.

"So Zoe, ever met a huge dhampier before?" Zoe remained quite, most likely wishing to avoid any conversation about vampires, or any conversation at all with her. Angeline though, took the silence as a sign to carry on talking.

"No? Well don't worry you'll get to soon. Dimitri is huge, _very _strong and _very_ fast." Angeline was making sure to emphasize her words creating more of a dramatic effect. "He isn't one to mess with-" thankfully she was cut short by Eddie.

"Angeline leave Zoe alone your putting silly stories into head." Eddie tried his best to word it so it didn't seem like he was implying that Zoe appeared scared, and just to seem friendlier. He turned his head to look at Zoe and gave her a smile. However she did not return it, or seem thankful in the slightest. Eddie turned back around focusing on driving the car, but Angeline wasn't finished and Eddie was her next victim.

"Well, even you have to admit that he's tall fast strong. But it's only because he's a vampire." Angeline made a point to say everything too loud for Zoe to drown out. As she turned around to see what effect she had on Zoe, she caught my eye and I gave her a death glare, but it didn't work. Besides shes a vampire, I'm a human, the odds aren't exactly in my favor. Ignoring me Angeline looked to my right where Jill sat awkwardly staring at her lap.

"Wouldn't you agree Jill?" Angeline asked rather forcefully. But before Jill had the time to reply Zoe, to everyone's surprise, spoke up.

"I don't mind, all of you in this car are stronger and quicker than me, except Sydney, but I'm here aren't I?" that shut Angeline up. I felt proud of my sisters sudden out of character burst of strength, she is learning, and there is nothing wrong with that.

As everyone went back to being awkward I looked ahead at the road, eddies eyes caught mine in the rear view mirror and he gave me an apologetic look. In turn I shock my head mouthing to him that he shouldn't worry about it. It's just Angeline. Hell would freeze over before she does what's she's told to do.

As we pulled up outside of Adrian's house a mixture of emotions swam through me. Fear the most protruding. First off I had to act hostile towards him and had to seem normal in my behavior towards him for the others, had to warn everyone of the alchemists that are coming in a couple of hours. Then get Zoe used to everything. But I was overjoyed to be seeing Adrian again, though I had only seen him just last night, it hadn't been in person, and though I am grateful for our time alone in spirit dreams, I miss his touch and presence in reality.  
The engine cut and the atmosphere changed, everyone was dreading this all for different reasons, but it had to be done, so i made the first move and nudged Zoe to get out the car. She fumbled for the door handle, shaking as she did so. Finally she grabbed the handle and shoved it open stumbling out. There was muffled laughter behind me, getting louder and louder. So as I got out I slammed the door shut so they knew that I wasn't happy at how loud they were being.

I stood up, stretching out my arms and yawning in the process, it felt good to do this after being stuck in such an awkward atmosphere and hunched up position. The doors to the car slammed shut as everyone got out, sighs escaped from everyone's mouth, obviously grateful to be out of the car.

I scanned the area, so many memories for one house. Hesitantly Zoe and I made our way to the front door, following the gravelled path and up the steps. As if by magic the door opened revelling what looked to be a very pissed off Dimitri. You wouldn't need three guesses to know it was Adrian that had annoyed him. I stepped inside, greeting Dimitri in a foreign manner,

'Mr Belikov'. With a nod of ignoligment He to returned the greeting,

'Miss Sage', I walked past him and down the corridor towards the kitchen as he greeted Zoe in the same way. The walls of the corridor were a rich sandy colour that complimented the browns in the kitchen, all curtsy of Adrian.

I pushed the kitchen door aside and entered the kitchen scanning the room, the kettle was about to come to the boil, and sitting at the circlur table was Adrian. My Adrian. A smile escaped my lips, happy at last to see him. He returned the smile, the quirky smile he is known for, but it held love and compassion he had so many times confessed to me. He rose from the table where I then noticed lay a small canvas and paint palette. The painting was yet to be finished, but I could tell what the painting was. Feild and field of green and yellow, an abandoned Tudor village. It was our sprit dream. I observed the delicate brush strokes and blend of colour, I might not be an artist, but I can tell when a painting is good, but this, it was magnificent.

I looked up from the painting to find Adrian a few feet in front of me, observing my face.

'It's beautiful' I whispered so as to make sure no one else could hear me.

'Just like the person it was made for.' Adrian's flattery was a part of him I wasn't sure about, yes it was nice to be flattered, but when you receive flattery by just standing there like a goldfish, well it's not very attractive.

I heard the closing of the front door, and the opening of the kitchen one. Zoe appeared, rather pale, and came to stand by my side. The others flooded in, Jill took seat at the table and admired Adrian's work, whilst Angeline sat on the kitchen worktop. Eddie too took a seat at the round table next to Jill, leaving me, Adrian and Zoe standing in the middle, like pray being rounded up. Dimitri moved to the kettle glaring at Adrian as he did so, obviously something had upset him a lot.

'Anyone want a drink?' There were murmurs of yes around the room from everyone, but no sound from Zoe or me.

'Zoe, don't you want one?' Dimitri asked politely

Angeline took on a sarcastic tone, 'she's not sure what you mean, she thinks you mean blood As its all we vampires drink.' Nearly everyone in the room bar Adrian and Jill gave Angeline a disapproving look.

'I'm alright I'm not thirsty.' Zoe's voiced trembled as she said it, but she was obviously aware of the awkwardness in the room and wished to ignore it.

'Okay, what about you Sydney?' Dimitri looked at me, annoyance etched on his face because of both Angeline and Adrian, but he was trying to hide it.

I shuck my head, if I had a drink I was likly to pee in my pants with the nerves that are corsing through my body.

As Dimitri made the drinks everyone fidgeted awkwardly. Angeline resulted in scratching at the work surface she was sitting on, as if sitting on it wasn't bad enough. Jill looked at the painting Adrian had made more closely trying to beguile the time. Eddie studied it over her shoulder, remaining tense. Zoe leaned closer to me filling her sleeves over her hands.

'Stop it!' I muttered under my breath reaching over to her wrists and stopping her from continuing. When I was little I had, had to patch up all the thumb holes she had created in her tops and I wasn't exactly eager to have to do that again.

Adrian remained in the middle looking between me and Zoe, what he is thinking I don't know.

'i know you a good painter Adrian, but this is amazing, what was the inspiration?' Eddie looked up from the painting awaiting Adrian's reply, however he was met with silence as how exactly was he meant to answer that? _Oh just a spirt dream I had with out alchemist friend, I chose it in hopes to impress her and get a little lip action in the event of her being absolutely stunned...and guess what it worked!'_

i just stared around the room avoiding all eye contact with Adrian. I heard Zoe gasp beside me. _God did she know? are we really that obvious? Stop panicking Sydney how would she know! Think logically! Logically! It always helps._

_**oh yeah let's think logically in a room full of vampires!**_

_'_Your the Adrian Ivaskov, the one everyone is talking about!' Everyone looked at Zoe, including me. _Why would all the alchemist be talking about Adrian_? Adrian however took this as a good thing and said

'oh and what were they saying, how handsome I was maybe?'

Annoyed at Adrian's cockiness, but curious I eagerly awaited her answer.

'oh well erm, you asked her to that dance at the wedding and you were really overpowering, like being so close to her and kissing her hand at the end. No one liked it so everyone is kinda talking about you.' as she reached the end of her speech she grew quieter realising everyone was staring at her. I was shocked, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. _Being kissed by vampire on the hand, no biggy_!

It was then that I realised I haven't told anyone about this, and for good reason. Every vampire in the room was giving me and Adrian death glares. All of a sudden Zoe's phone started ringing, scaring me to death. she just looked at her pocket and back up again unsure if to answer it. No one was bothered, they were still staring at me and Adrian.

'you can go answer your phone Zoe if you would like?' She just nodded and speedily walked out the room. Leaving me to die.

Everyone remains silent as we heard Zoe shut the front door behind her. As if I a horror film everyone just remain still. Dimitri handed out the drinks as me and Adrian stood nervously in the middle, well I doubt Adrian was nervous at least he had a chance at beating the, if they tried to kill us.

'so Adrian, you dance with Sydney in public, in front of all the alchemist. Do you know how hard that must have been for Sydney?' I had never seen Jill so merciless, her eyes were full of sadness and anger. _And here I was thinking she was all sweet and innocent_!

'I was just trying to make friends with everyone, besides after that everyone else started dancing, like human/vampire. It's not that bad.' Adrian seemed fine, though if he was being honest, he would have to admit that he didn't do it for friends, he was trying to make me nervous and just make me fall in love with him even more than I already was.

'It doesn't seem like it, what was it Zoe said? Oh yes you were 'overpowering' towards Sydney!' Jills voice was getting louder.

'Zoe's just exaggerating, she obviously doesn't know kindness.'

'Adrian!' I gasped shocked that he would say something like that.

'sydney, I didn't mean it like that! I...it's just I was only..' He just stood there guilt ridden. I just huffed and gave a half smile. I swear he just becomes more awkward the better I know him. I'm starting to wonder if all his smoothing talking is just his spirit magic at work.

'not if everyone is talking about it Adrian.' Angeline piped in ignoring mine and Adrian's minor conversation. Adrian's fists clenched at his sides, he was getting angry.

Don't you care about Sydney Adrian?' Jill remarked, 'I thought you did. Do you know how unwanted that situation was to her, do you know the risks that situation posed, do you know the problems you could have caused? DID YOU EVEN CARE HOW SYDNEY MIGHT HAVE FELT!?' Jill voice was extremely loud and intimidating. But it had pushed Adrian over the edge.

'OF COURSE I CARE! OTHER PEOPLE DANCED WITH HER YOU KNOW.' He got closer to Jill 'IM NOT THE ONLY ONE. I DO CARE ABOUT SYDNEY AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T!' I can't tell if his speech made me feel special or scared, so I settled for in the middle. Jill's face was shocked she obviously hadn't been expecting that reaction. Then again neither had I.

'I think we all need to calm down.'Dimitri's voice was calm and collected. I couldn't help but nod, like I would at a teacher as I was being told off.

Jill scooted around in her seat, as Angeline hoped off the kitchen side.

'Adrian, I know you don't like rules, neither do I, but you need to be more careful, besides I think you should ask Sydney how she felt about it before you agave a go at Jill, because as far as I see it Sydney should be having a go at you.' I had never heard Angeline so serious and helpful, and in truth I kind of scared me. Adrian mumbled under his breath and turned to look at me,

'Did you mind me dancing with you?',we both knew the answer to that but I couldn't exactly say it.

I looked up at the ceiling and then at the walls, trying to avoided everyone's eyes on me, by when they are a good deal taller than you its hard to see the another wall anyway. 'I was..fine with it, yes it was a bit risky, but it seemed to have the desired effect.' My words came out rushed._ I was bad at being under this kind of pressure, someone trying to kill me, I'm fine, simple question as to whether I mind having to dance with Adrian and I'm shitting myself._

_'_See!' Arian said, as if to make sure everyone did he extended his arms out and pointed at me.

There was a bang at the front door, signifying Zoe was back. The _clip clopping_ of her shoes grew louder as she reached the kitchen, I could hear her taking a deep breathe, as she pushed the door open. She looked at me nervously,

'Dad says that Stanton and Ian should be here soon, he will be arriving hours hour or two.' I nodded my head looking at her to both congratulate her on taking to me normally in front of the vampires and Acknowledging what she had just said.

'Who are they?' Eddie asked.

I looked at everyone in the room and answered,

'they are two alchemist who will be joining Zoe and I here, along with my father, Stanton has had more experience as a alchemist than me and Zoe put together. Ian is my age, but is not really as experienced in the field as much as me. They were both present at the wedding I attended.' I looked at Adrian, hoping he would remember who they were and that Ian had a crush on me, that due to my stupidity I had encouraged. 'And as Zoe pointed out they should be here any minute.' I took a deep breathe signifying I had finished.

Everyone's face was a bit nervous, apart from Dimitri, his face is obviously made of stone. But this was the news I had wanted to tell them, just not exactly how I had wanted to tell them.

'Why are they coming?' Angeline questioned.

'that we don't know, but they are coming here and it is apparently it is imperative they do so.'

The door bell rang, now what!

'I'll get that.' I turned around and pushed the kitchen door open, walking down the hallway I braced myself for what would happen afterwards. But the question that was going through my head was _why are they really here_? You don't need three people to see how Zoe is doing, so why are they here? My hand reached for the door handle. The cold metallic feel sent shiver up my arm as I opened the door, greeted by the faces of Stanton and Ian.

**oooooohhh! Plz review there will be more Adrian and Sydney to come with some Ian interference also I have planned the plot line ect, but it is long so if anyone wants to know where this story is heading just pm me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you where this story is going and answer somethings and a will also post the beginning to the next chapter. enjoy! **

**Where is the story going?**

_**brief outline** - _staton and Ian arrive and they will be staying in Palm Springs. Sydney's dad arrives with some bad news...this bad news will be revealed in the next chapter or two. The consequences of this problem will shape the rest of the story.

**What will happen in the next few chapters? Won't tell you too much and ruin it.**

_Stanton and Ian will get settled in and find their places. Sydney's dad and a few other dhampirs and someone else (any guess who) will arrive. There will still be the 'original group' meet ups ect._

_Also Sydney and Adrian parts Even an argument maybe? But don't worry lots of smut! A prom will be announced at school and a girl asks to meet Adrian and they do. She asks him if he would occupancy her to the prom as her 'guardian only'. Adrian says yes thinking he'll get to see Sydney At the prom. Ian asks Sydney to go (He isn't at the school as family). Sydney says yes out of politeness. The girl going with Adrian flirts with Adrian. Some drama! _

**next chapter beginning **

Fear flooded through my body like a tsunami.I'm seriously questioning how I'm still normal. Lying was never something I even liked to think about, and now I'm doing it every second of the day.I'm just fed up to the back teeth with it!

In front of me stood Stanton, my once alchemist idol. Her hair pinned tightly back into a sleek ponytail. A hint of mascara lining her eyelashes, matching the dull tones of her suit. A plain black blazer, white, lose fitting, not too loose fitting, t-shirt, a plain black skirt and skin tights with a pair of practical black heels. Looking her up and down I realise that Adrian had to give me some credit for how I used to dress, at least I wore more colour and didn't look like I was attending a funeral all the time. Sure something like this attire is formal and smart but in this weather, she could die of heat stroke.

Next to her stood Ian. He had a crush on me, and if he wasn't who he was and I wasn't who I was, or didn't think the things I think we could possibly stand a chance. But that chance is slim even if I was still a proper alchemist so now the chances are like living on the moon...Impossible. like Stanton, his attire is formal and he is well posed, but if his attitude towards vampires is still what it was when I last saw him at least I can give him points for being a good actor.

"Miss Sage, it's is good to see you again." Stanton's voice held no real emotion, it was fake, just like me being an alchemist still. Completely and utterly fake.

"You too, I trust you had a safe journey?" I reply plastering a fake smile on my face.

"yes, yes as good as a plane journey can be. Zoe arrived okay I presume?" Pointless conversation. What's the point? But still I reply as if actually interested.

"yes, all safe." I find it hard to think of something else to say my mind is stuck on the situation I have just left in the kitchen. But thankfully Ian speaks up.

"I hope Zoe being here provides more comfort around the _things_?" Ian's voice is genuine, but that's was makes me feel sick. I try my best to remain composed as I reply.

"Yes, it's a relief to be honest. I trust you've been well?' Ian opens his mouth ready to answer but Adrian, who I hadn't notice arrive steps in.

"Hello Ian, Stanton." Adrian reaches forward to shake their hands. Stanton's response is automatic, Ian however breeder to be shoved in the arm before he actually replied. I looked at Adrian looking at him as if asking, 'what are you doing?'

"Mr Ivaskov," Ian's voice is stiff and unwelcoming.

"Correct" Adrian replies cheek lining his voice.

Not expecting a reply Ian is left fumbling for words. So to save him I step in.

"why don't you come in and get acquainted with everyone." It's more of a request rather than a question but Stanton replies all the same.

"ahh, thank you Sydney, I could do with a nice drink."

"Dimitri, has just done one, kitchens at he end of the hall." Adrian's voice is sharp and snappy as he moves put the way to allow Stanton through the hall. Ian waits before following. He doesn't move until Stanton has gone into the kitchen and out of sight.

Ian steps between Adrian and I getting closer to me than needed, in the space he had been given, eyeing Adrian in the process. He remembers him from the wedding then, no needed to worry about that. He slowly makes his way down the hall as I shut the door. But just before I close it to Adrian stops me and I give him a look. He leans towards me, his hot breathe tickling my ear.

'Im going for a walk."

Ian turns around wondering what is taking me so long, "Sydney, you coming?"

"Yes, go in ill be in, in a second." Suspiciously he does. Leaving just me and Adrian.

**Mwahahahaaahhh! Rest of the chapter incoming soon, tell me what you think, any a questions? Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! so heres the next chapter, i am really sorry for the delay, there is no excuse apart from i just didnt do it. I am sorry, but here is the next chapter. Please review good or bad i want to improve, and the reviews do make it happen and they make me smile**_._

_Enjoy _

_When i become stuck in life, and I realise how many people know more than me, or are ahead of me, i remind my self to turn around and see all the others who are behind me. Because then I become the one ahead._

Adrian stood against the wall, unmoving as he looked at me. His eyes explored my body, sending goosebumps down my arms. I tried to look away, embarrased under his gaze, but the blazing sun, or fruitful garden couldnt distract me from his captivating eyes.

"Adrian?" I stuttered out. In one swift moment Adrian grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out the front door. Shutting the door to, he pinned me against it. Slowly he stepped closer towards me, wrapping his arms around my back as I arched forward. His face tenderly rested against mine as we stared. Stared at each other, just taking in the sight before us. His warm breath tickled my upper lip, and something inside of me stirred. Perhaps the feeling of him on me? But whatever it is I want more. I eagerly closed the gap between our lips, something I had wanted to do since I had arrived.

His lips moulded against mine, warm and gentle his hands wondered up and down my torso sending tingles to every inch of my body. But all too soon it was over. He pulled away, both of us gasping for breathe.

'Sydney...' Adrian's voice was seductive but still held a hint of anger. 'You need to go in,they'll wander what your doing.' He slowly pulled my away from the door and opened it for me to step inside.

'Aren't you coming in with me?' I questioned

'No. I need to cool off before I go crazy in there and do something stupid.' He released a hefty sigh.

Stunned at his matureness I could only agree. 'Okay then, well ill see you when you get back.'

I turned around and opened the front door, becing careful to not make too much noise incase anyone notice it had been shut, stepping into the hallway i quickly turned back around, 'And don't be too long, please I'm gonna need you.'

'I know you need me I'm just that guy.' I couldn't help but blush a bit under his gaze, I'm not normally one to blush but being with Adrian turns me upside down. 'I'm glad your being mature about this Adrian.'

'I learn from the best.' And there I stood blushing again as he gave me a cheeky wink. 'Your cute when you blush Sage.' I could feel the heat rise in my face no doubt turning my face from a peachy red to a full blown fire red.

Adrian walked away hands in his pockets as I shut the door, staring longingly after him. I turned round and headed for the kitchen, preparing myself to sort out this mess.

The silence that greeted me when I entered the room was awkward and stiff. All present vampires bar Dimitri, were sitting stiffly trying to smile but not be too nice. Whilst Dimitri stood at the kettle, yet again, to make another drink.

The kitchen table was nearly full as both Eddie and Jill were still there, and Stanton had taken a seat as far away from them that she could get on a round table. Everyone else remained where they had been when I had left the room. I shut the door to give a sense of privacy, remaining next to the door I stood composed waiting for something. Anything. If it ever happens.

No one moved, the only action taking pace was the stirring of the teabag as Dimitri finished making Stanton her tea. Ian I noticed was standing next to me, but not too I could feel him eyeing the vampires if doing so would protect me. He too looked uncomfortable. We all did. It was like a still image, but worse, because we weren't meant to not move.

'Here's your tea." Dimitri said as he placed in on the table next to Stanton, 'it's still hot though so be careful.' Dimitri gave her a small smile which she did not return, and inside me a fire began to rage. How dare they be so cruel!_ But think Sydney, you were like that not too long ago._

The reasoning voice inside me dominates yet again, and the anger inside me diminishes a bit as I contemplate how to start this conversation. But Zoe beat me to it,

'its good to see you again Stanton, Ian,' however she did not bat an eyelid at Stanton when she addressed her, her gaze focused on Ian. but the way she looked at him and when she spoke to him implied that she might like him more than working standards required.

Nevertheless, I ignored this, glad that conversation and finally ceased the awkwardness on the room.

'You too Zoe, I trust you are settling in well and Sydney here is teaching you the ways of an alchemist?' Stanton replied as if programmed to do so, a robot wired to say pointless things all day long just to keep conversation flowing. _Alchemists _I thought to myself, yet to abruptly remind myself that I was still known as one to everyone present in this room.

'Yes thank you, I am so glad to be able in start in the field at such a young age.' Zoe was obviously pleased to be able to talk to a fellow alchemist other than me by the amount of words she said in one sentence. Put together she had probably said as much as that throughout the whole time she had been here.

'There's no use beating round the bush.' Angeline's voice was sharp and annoyed obviously hating this pointless talk like me.

'Yes let's.' Stanton's voice turned to business as she straightened herself up brushing down her thighs. 'Right, the reason as to why we are hear is because of your sister Jillian-'

'Ahhh the mighty Lisa, how is she?' Adrian's voice made me jump, I had failed to notice him enter the room. Ian's voice took at turn for the worse,

'she is fine thank you very much, as you know.'

Adrian however did not notice the annoyance, or he purposefully ignored it, in Ian's voice.

'Well, why would I ask if I already knew?' Adrian's voice was confident and cocky, what else should I have expected?

Stanton, like everyone else in the room could sense the tension and spoke up. 'Right we all know there is a reason as to why we are here, so let's just get to it.' At this everyone straightened up more, if it were possible and paid more attention. Even Angeline did.

'As you all know there have been many attacks on your Queen recently, and some have almost been successful. ' The dissaprovment rang clear and true in our ears, she is obviously dissapointed at their guards. How would she cope if a groupvpissed off vampires came to kill you!

'What's that got to do with us? Dont know if you noticed but we are already procupied looking after Jill here and Lissa is currently none of our business. ' Angeline voice my thoughts exactly, but maybe a bit harsher than I would have. Dimitri gave her a look which made Iit clear that she needed to bave less attitide when addressing Stanton, as they dont need another reason not to like them.

'We understand you are busy protecting Jilllan here however-' Stanton was taken over by Ian who seemed to be having a problem with the speed of our conversation.

'The attacks on Queen Valissa are proving to be too much and your..kind are struggling to cope it would seem. So it has been decided that she will be coming here to accompany you here until it is safe to do otherwise.'

Ian remaind quite, allowing for this news to sink in. However me being me needed more imformation.

'Is it known how long she will be staying?'

'It isnt, but she will remain here umtill further instructions, and due to this there will be more,' Ian looked around the room studying everyone quickly. ' Vampires present. So for your saftey Sydney more Alchemists, including myself will be joining you here.' It took me a while to proccess this, all these new people ment no friendly interaction with Adrian, or anyone of 'them' for that matter.

Inadmist all this the doorbell rang, agian. Stanton, already knowing the information we were being fed, got up and went to answer the door, giving herslef something to do.

'And where will these people be staying that are to arrive here?' Dimirti asked politely.

'Not with me thats for sure!' Adrian's side commemt earnt him many glares from around tne room, including myself. I mean some decency isnt too much to ask for. Is it?

'You know, I knew I didnt like you since the moment you forced Sydney to dance witn you and one of your kinds unholy weddigns.' Ian seemed to have a sudden bounce of confidence, or some hormonal guy problem and felt the need to protect me! Its not them I need protecting from though.

I could hear the footsteps of Stanton and our guest coming down the hallway, followed by a click of the door as it opened. Reveling the tall demeaning figure that is my father.

'So your the vampire that danced with my daughter, ive been waiting to meet you.' My father had over heard the convesation.

Dont you just love family reunions!?

**So there you go, again please review critisium and all (please put it gently) hope you enjoyed It reveiw! X**


End file.
